


Moments Like These

by Kairi_of_Knives



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Farkas is a cutie, Ficlets Based Off Songs, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_of_Knives/pseuds/Kairi_of_Knives
Summary: "He wasn't drunk. He wasn't. But, seeing her clothing wrinkled and pushed away from her soft skin, with such a welcoming invitation… "Werebear," she pleaded, looked up at him through her lashes. "Farkas." He wasn't drunk, but he might as well be."Five songs, five ficlets.  Each story is exactly as long as whatever my muse could crank out before the song finished.  All of them about Farkas and one of my OC's, Blair the Nord.





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my stories transferred over from fanfiction. This one was done to a challenge issued to me by a friend: Have your iPod on shuffle and write as many ficlets as you can in an hour. Each ficlet can only be as long as the song you're listening to.
> 
> Was a pretty neat challenge! And came out much better than I thought. This was my writing from like 2011, though, so go easy on me. And enjoy!

Head Like a Hole- Nine Inch Nails

 

He heard the fickle woman of the town, as well as the equally idiotic men, engrossed by the prospect of "getting some" and "paying out". Though, he had lived with it all his life, he never actually came to think about the possibility of everyone around him being a whore until he was almost an adult. He'd even see Aela give in to such carnal acts in exchange for a few bits of coin here and there. It sickened him. Sure, he understood the need that could consume people at times, but to offer their own bodies for such novelties was so disgusting.

When he heard that Vilkas, his only brother, had given into the craze and took the newly widowed Carlotta in exchange for a tip about a mission, he finally decided that he was never having sex, let alone being engaged in any way with women, ever again.

_She_  changed that though. She was so sincere. So pure in her mind, spirit, and her reason for action. She did what she wanted because she wanted to, not because it had profit for her. Her greatest motivation was not coin or carnal need, but the thrill of the hunt, the enjoyment of living, and the duty she held as Dragonborn. She astounded him. And for the first time in quite awhile, sent a shiver of heat and  _want_  through his bones, making him crave all that was her and all she could give him, sexual or not.

He'd let those fickle men and women live like animals. He had something better: a lover.

 

Catalyst- Linkin Park

 

He was trapped. Trapped in his own decision, his own being. He could not fight it. It  _was_  him. His wolf spirit, his new existence, was the one thing he could never escape. He couldn't be saved.

She, too, was trapped though. In her duty, her destiny, and eventually, just like him, her own spirit. He warned her, pleaded with her not to allow it. This life,  _lycanthropy,_ as Vilkas called it, was living hell. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't breathe as he use to. For gods' sake, he wanted out! And yet Aela was condemning _her_ , a woman whom actually showed compassion for him and his needs, to the same hell.

But, yet, even as it couldn't be out fought, or outdone, or outrun, she, in all her glory, defeated both of their curses. Perhaps he was being silly, but later that night, he prayed to whichever god would listen, that her chains, too, could be someday be broken.

 

Tip Taps Tip- Halicali

 

"I'm drunk," she slurred, spinning around in a circle as if to show him her new found state.

He chuckled. He was both in love and confused by this woman. "I can see that." Her smile was contagious.

"I'm kinda…...dizzy," she settled on that word before continuing, "take me home, Werebear?"

Sighing at both the nickname and her request, he chugged his drink and left some coin on the counter, escorting her out of the pub and onto the streets.

He watched her, feeling warm and fuzzy, but not quite drunk, as she hopped along, singing lightly to herself and giggling. It made him happy to see her having so much fun. She always seemed so bound to her duty all the time. This was refreshing, even if it was sort of irksome.

She tumbled down onto  _his_ bed when they finally reached Jorrvaskr, and cuddled into the bedding with a cute little sigh. Deciding he'd probably not be getting any sleep tonight, he settled down into a chair and poured himself some more ale from his own shop. Sipping lightly, he watched the comfortable girl as she rolled around on the fur sheet. Bemused, he finally asked, "Are you going to cuddle with the bed all night or are you going to bed, Blair?"

The brunette opened a stunning green eye and grinned, rolling on her back and holding out her arms. "Uh-uh! Only if Werebear sleeps with me!"

He wasn't drunk. He wasn't. But, seeing her clothing wrinkled and pushed away from her soft skin, with such a welcoming invitation… He knew he wouldn't escape it without making some sort of move on her, but…

"Werebear," she pleaded, looked up at him through her lashes. " _Farkas._ "

He downed the rest of his drink and shed his shirt, crawling over her to plant his lips firmly on hers. He wasn't drunk, but he might as well be.

 

Light Up The Sky- Yellowcard

 

There were only two things that Farkas really feared: spiders and fire. He'd been made to face both those fears within only a few damn days of meeting Blair, the Dragonborn. The latter was most recent. He had heard of her tales of slaying dragons, so of course he was curious.

He never thought he'd almost get them both killed, though.

He had been on an uneven ground when the dragon struck him with its tail. Falling flat on his ass, he gazed up in half haze, half scared shitless fear as the dragon reared up and spit fire directly at him.

It could literally only be worse if a flaming frost venom spider was flying his way.

She came out of nowhere, blocking the flame with a shout that drove the flames back into the beast's mouth. The look on its face was almost comical, except that after a burp and a shake of its head, it was back in fighting mode again. But, Blair was faster, she stabbed the much wounded dragon in the chest, killing it effectively and absorbing the soul.

She rushed to his side, using her healing hands to tend to the visible injuries. Farkas stayed her hands with his and looked deep into her eyes. She had, within only a few days, defeated the source of two of his greatest fears. So, it was natural that he'd want to thank her…by pushing her so that she laid underneath the skeleton of the dragon, ripping their clothes away from "vital" parts, and fucking her senseless. Yep. Completely natural.

Well, in reality, the saving him thing was a  _part_  of it, but the looking sexy while doing it thing just so happened to be a  _bigger_  part. But, who's keeping track…right?

 

Bang Bang- Armchair Cynics

 

With her back arched beautifully, and her head tossing back and forth as she cried out in that damn sexy voice of hers, Farkas quickly decided that even if she had been teasing him with the whole "no sex now that we're engaged" thing, all was forgiven. How could he not forgive her, when she was treating him to  _this_?

And why the hell shouldn't he enjoy it? He had driven himself half insane with thoughts of her, doing things that didn't quite live up to the actual experience, but kept him up many a night all the same. He'd begun to set standards for her by the time he actually got around to kissing her. The way she'd smile when he asked her to marry him. The way she'd try so damn hard not to cry at the wedding. The way she'd claw at his back as he melded them together as one person later that evening.

She'd shattered every one of those standards too.

Especially this one. He knew she was a strong woman, but  _hot damn._  He didn't think it was possible for  _her_ to control  _him_  while he was on top of her, but she proved him wrong on that one. Every mewl she muttered, every gasp, every jerk of her hips up to meet his, and every time she brushed her knuckles against his cheek to stare him dead in the eye and  _moan_ , drove him further and further into the sweet oblivion he had been narrowly avoiding since entering her warm, wet body.

The best part though, was after the sex, after the waves of pleasure tore through them, leaving them both drifting in a tidal wave of physical satisfaction. When they lay there, him on his back and she collapsed atop him, panting breaths slowly settling down and all he could think about was how much he  _adored_  that woman, his companion, his shield-sister...his wife. How badly he wanted her to never go outside again, because if she were taken from him, he was sure he'd die.

And then, of course, there was that moment when she looked up at him, in a hazy dazed kind of way and muttered three words he had never heard before. And suddenly he could see new expectations set out before him: the way she'd wake later than him and stumble out in her night clothes to embrace him at the table every morning, the way she'd just go out and tell him she was pregnant with no grace or hesitation whatsoever, and most of all the way her eyes would gleam as she held their first child, the same way they had since the day she met him and would continue to for every day of their lives.

He may have shed a few tears as he held her close that night, but he knew she didn't mind babying him. After all, she was a strong woman. And he knew he could count on her to  _always_  break every limit  _anyone_  ever placed on her.

_Especially_  when it was him.


End file.
